Something Of My Own
by RedBenchArty
Summary: It feels like everyone has a secret of their own. Something special they have to look forward to and I'm stuck here, left to myself. I want someone to sneak off to, leaving everyone wondering who I'm meeting and what I'm doing. Marshall/OC. Bit of Fionna and Gumball and Fionna and Flame Prince.


Marshall was bored.

Fionna was on a date with Flame prince. The night before, She had made marshmallow and maple syrup sandwiches, sprinkled with chocolate dots and a jug of iced vanilla tea to wash it down. Cake had slipped in a container of sliced papaya for dessert. As if the whole main course weren't a dessert already. They were having a picnic beside the Candy Kingdom. Cake the cat was on a date with Lord Monochromicorn, Marshall didn't even bother asking Fionna what they were going to be doing. They tended to act fairly frisky these days.

Being a good friend, although he would never admit it, he decided not to intrude on either of their dates and sought out another form of entertainment. Lately he had not been included in anything and he was restless. Floating around his room absent-mindedly, he saw his guitar leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Yesss." He breathed.

He could work on one of his unfinished songs. Grabbing the guitar-axe, he closed his eyes and let his fingers strum across the strings.

_"I'm as bad as it gets,_

_Nothing's scared me yet, _

_Girl, I should also mention-"_

Plucking a few chords on his guitar didn't last long. He loved playing alone but ever since him and Fionna had that jam session, they had been playing together regularly, making music, and having fun. Even though they hadn't jammed in over two weeks, it was going to take a while to get back into the solo routine.

Placing his guitar gingerly back against the wall, he let out a sigh and turned to the window. The very top of the ice mountain could be seen from where he was. Perhaps he'd go see what Ice Queen was up to.

He transformed into a bat and let out a squeal. He was used to the transformation but he never enjoyed swamping his body mass. He was at least 5'8' in his regular form, Godzilla-sized in his demon-form, but in bat-form he was a measly 22 inches. Just as big as a regular head. Grabbing a black parasol in his little claws, he opened it and held it above himself. There was still light outside but the sun was setting. It would be fine to ditch the parasol in a little while.

Swooping out his window, umbrella in hand, he made a bee line for the ice kingdom.

There were several penguins below him as he glided over the plains of ice.

"'Sup Gunther?" He said, saluting a penguin. The penguin honked in approval and continued to slap his wing upon the snow.

"Wh-hoa, Hey what's the word, Gunther?" He said to another, who was making a line of little snow-people, which were being stomped out on by another Gunther behind him.

The greetings continued as Marshall flew past the penguin army until he shot upwards towards the bedroom of the Ice Queen's home.

Making a graceful landing, his toes clutched the railing of the balcony. "Yo!" He called out. Leering into the room, he couldn't find any source of noise. He took off, flying around the room like a trapped sparrow. Veering left, he almost knocked over the bed lamp. "Helloooo, anyone in?"

After a minute, he realized the room was empty.

_Damn. She must be out trying to woo a prince again._ He thought, bitterly.

Earlier, he thought to try pestering Prince Gumball into a game of cat and mouse but the prince was too busy conducting another science experiment and rudely shut the door in his face yelling "This is top secret! _Go_ away!" Then dead bolted it with a loud, resonating "CH-THUNK". When Marshall pressed his ear to the door afterwards, he thought he heard the whooshing sound of a flame thrower and decided to scurry off.

Now, feeling very bored, he made his way over to Green's forest to brood alone. The sun wasn't quite down yet but the shadows of the trees would shelter him enough. He landed on a large boulder and abandoned his umbrella as he shifted back into his normal form.

Sitting there, he began to reminisce about all the times he spent with Fionna and Cake. The feisty little cat was a laugh, that was for sure. Marshall didn't even like cats, he was a wolf-person, but Cake was tolerated. He remembered the first time he met Fionna. She thought he was going to devour her and had thrown holy water on him. The holy water was nothing more than tap water though. He began to chuckle at the memory.

A sound trickled through the trees, making its way through the leaves and bushes towards Marshall. His pointed ears perked slightly, as if he were a dog. Coming out of his reverie, he stood up and turned towards the source.

"What do we have here?" He murmured, taking a step towards the group of trees.

As he got further and further into the heart of the forest, the sound also got louder and clearer. It was someone singing. He felt a quiver rake through his body as he could now hear the all sharp notes and the flat notes. Trying to be as silent as he could, he avoided stepping on twigs and crunchy leaves, choosing to walk on top a trail of soft weeds. He crept nearer and nearer until he was sure that just beyond the very branch he stood in front of, would be the singer.

He stood still for a moment, wondering which approach he should use to confront them.

He knew the culprit wasn't Fionna because she had a lovely singing voice. He didn't think it would be the Ice Queen since the voice was smooth, not raspy. Lump Space Prince was a possibility, although the singer didn't have that low of a tone to them.

Finally, fed up with trying to guess and feeling a bit irritated from the scratchy weeds, Marshall pulled back the bushel of leaves obscuring his view and abruptly bit his tongue.

The very moment he saw the pink head of hair, he was about to call out "Prince Gumball". Although not even half a second later, he noted the hair belonged to a female. He could taste the metallic flavour of his own blood from biting down on his tongue. Sucking down on it, he squinted at the girl who continued to sing terribly. She hadn't seen him yet.

"Hey!" He yelled.

She turned around, squawking in an unappealing manner. Her hands flew from where they rested upon a fallen tree and one clutched at her chest.

Now that she was facing him, he observed her quietly. She was a dead ringer for Prince Gumball. Her skin and hair were a lighter pink than his was and she was wearing normal clothing- jeans and a plain shirt. She also appeared to be observing him back, her eyes searching his body from head to toe.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled back at him. There was a slight tremor in her voice and Marshall took it as a sign of fear.

Growing confident, He smirked at her and bared his fangs. "Just out for a stroll- thought I'd hunt for a little _snack_." He shifted his hand which wasn't holding the branch back onto his hip and laughed a little, rumbling from his throat. "Your horrible singing has frightened all my prey away and I think you should _compensate_ for it."

Keeping her expression well hidden, she called back "No, I mean what are you doing standing there, all pompous, in a brier of mark weed?"

Scowling and looking down at the plants surrounding his feet, it registered in his mind that it wasn't the texture of the weeds but the poison ivy making his lower half feel irritated.

Letting out a string of colourful words, he swung both his fists out in aggravation and then was hit squarely in the face by the branch he had let go of.


End file.
